50 Words For You
by invisiblue
Summary: -Bagian Tiga: Kakak-/"Nah, karena kita sudah jadi saudara, siapa yang sebenarnya kakak dan adik, ya?" tanya Yuuki sedikit bingung, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ah, mungkin kau kakaknya. Kau 'kan lebih tua setahun dariku."/"Aku tidak sudi punya adik sepertimu."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

**Warning!**

**Awas ada Out of Character, typo(s), gajebo, abal-abal, dan lain-lain.**

_**Happy reading on~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-a drabble collection fic about ZeYuu or YuuZe-**

**50 WORDS FOR YOU**

**© Killen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Bagian Satu : Keras Kepala-**

"Yuuki."

"Hmm?"

Zero menarik napas sekali, lalu menghembuskannya lewat sela bibir. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku bisa tidur sendiri," nada mengusir terselip di kalimatnya.

Sahutan tak segera mengudara. Hening masih mendominasi, sebelum suara feminim yang kekanakan itu menjawab, "Tidak mau."

Kening Zero berkerut. Dia menoleh, memandang gadis yang sekarang berstatus sebagai saudara angkatnya, dan mencoba melempar tatapan tajam–meski gagal; karena Yuuki justru tersenyum hangat padanya. Huh.

Saat ini, Yuuki berada di kamarnya; duduk di tepi ranjang dengan satu tangan memeluk lutut, sementara tangan yang lain lembut sisi rambutnya, seperti yang senantiasa dilakukan gadis itu saat dia sulit tidur karena mimpi buruk yang kerap mendatanginya beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Tidurlah. Kembali ke kamarmu," perintahnya–atau usirnya–lagi.

"Tidak mau."

Satu kedutan muncul di kening Zero. "Aku tidak sudi terlambat sekolah gara-gara kau kesiangan, Yuuki. Kembali ke kamarmu," kali ini, nada mengancam. Semoga berhasil.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke kamar sampai kau tidur, Zero," tolak Yuuki kalem, bersikukuh. Masih tersenyum. Masih membelai. Dan masih… keras kepala.

Tangan Zero menyambar pergelangan tangan Yuuki yang masih membelai rambutnya, mencengkeramnya hingga si gadis agak meringis. "Kembali. Ke. Kamarmu." Peringatan terakhir. Sabar bukanlah sifat alami Zero. Catat lagi, dia tak suka dikasihani. Perlakuan Yuuki padanya sering membuat dia merasa bagai anak kecil–meski memang dia masih kecil–yang rapuh dan butuh perlindungan. Dan dia sangat tak menyukai itu.

"Kubilang, tidak mau."

Dengusan kesal Zero terdengar; gestur menantang. "Kalau itu maumu, baiklah."

"Eh? Ah–"

Dia menarik tangan Yuuki, menghempaskan gadis itu hingga terbaring diatas ranjang sambil memekik pelan. Zero beralih ke atasnya; kedua tangan menumpu di sisi kepala Yuuki, sementara kedua lutut tertumpu di kedua kaki Yuuki, menjaganya agar tak menindih tubuh si gadis.

"Ze-Zero?"

Dalam remang kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu meja, rona samar terbentuk di pipi Yuuki. Kedua iris almond-nya membulat, terpusat pada wajah Zero yang hanya beberapa senti darinya, dan hal itu sangat membantu dalam proses merona di pipi dan seluruh wajah.

"Kaupikir aku ini anak cengeng?" desis Zero tajam. Dia mendekatkan wajah, berbisik di depan telinga Yuuki dengan suara lirih, membuat gadis itu segera memiringkan kepala kearah lain. "Karena kau bersikeras tidak mau kembali ke kamarmu, kita lakukan _sesuatu_ saja untuk mengisi waktu."

"Zero, he-hentikan!" suara Yuuki tercekat, panic.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau." Kali ini Zero yang menolak. Dia merundukkan kepala, mulai menginvasi leher Yuuki yang tidak tertutupi kerah piyama.

Kedua tangan Yuuki mencengkeram bagian depan piyama Zero, mencoba mendorongnya–namun sia-sia. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Perasaan geli atas sentuhan hidung Zero yang menelusuri lehernya membuatnya semakin tak nyaman, dan–

"BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN KEMBALI KE KAMAR!"

Aktivitas Zero berhenti; dia mengangkat kepala, menatap gadis di bawahnya dengan sedikit alis terangkat. Tatapan seolah berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar," suara parau Yuuki kembali mengulang. Suara tegukan ludah terdengar samar. "Jadi, hentikan. Ya?" mohonnya.

Tubuh Zero masih tak bergeming, sebelum detik selanjutnya dia menyingkir ke samping; menjatuhkan diri disamping Yuuki. Gadis bersurai ebony itu buru-buru bangkit dan melompat turun dari ranjang, melesat kearah pintu. Dengan satu tangan memegang kenop, dia berbalik untuk berteriak dengan wajah memerah–

"Zero, bodoh!"

BRAAK!

–sebelum membanting pintu hingga menutup.

Zero mendengus, lalu merapikan selimutnya dan menariknya sebatas bahu. Kali ini, dia mencoba tidur lagi.

Tidak seperti sebelum Yuuki datang, pikirannya sudah tenang sekarang. Meski selalu menepisnya, keberadaan Yuuki di tiap penghujung malam memang membantunya untuk tidur dengan nyenyak dan tanpa mimpi. Kehangatan gadis itu selalu membuatnya aman, menariknya dari jerat mimpi buruk tentang darah dan vampir dan balas dendam dan semuanya.

"Kau yang bodoh, Yuuki," bisik Zero pada keheningan kamar, yang hanya dijawab oleh desahan angin malam yang masuk lewat celah jendelanya.

Esoknya, Kaien dibingungkan oleh aksi diam-diaman dari kedua anak adopsinya. Zero diam? Itu sudah biasa. Tapi, kalau Yuuki yang seharinya selalu berceloteh ikut diam?

Tidak merasa bersalah, Zero pun tak berinisiatif untuk minta maaf. Dia membiarkan saja perang dingin itu terjadi. Meski dua hari setelahnya, Yuuki kembali datang ke kamarnya saat mendengarnya sedang bermimpi buruk lagi, dan semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Tambahkan, selain keras kepala, Yuuki Cross adalah gadis yang bebal.

.

.

.

~ To Be Continued? ~

.

**Pojok Curhat/Comberan Author:**

**Ini _drabble collection_ tentang ZeYuu atau YuuZe. Oh, abal kah? _Nonsense_ kah? Silakan kirim lewat kolom _review_ dibawah, orz. m(_ _m**

**Di _chapter_ pertama saya buat satu saja. Mungkin _chapter_-_chapter_ selanjutnya bisa berisi dua atau tiga atau lebih _drabble_-nya. Saya sedang coughmalascough–maksud saya, sedang kena WB.**

_**Ne, ne~ Mind to review and concrit, minna?**_

**.**

_**Presented from Hidden Heart Village. 26042012. 19:00 WIB.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

**Warning!**

**Awas ada Out of Character, typo(s), gajebo, abal-abal, dan lain-lain.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Lenacchi, for reviewing the 1st Chapter. Big thanks for you~**

_**Happy reading on~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-a drabble collection fic about ZeYuu or YuuZe-**

**50 WORDS FOR YOU**

**© Killen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Bagian Dua : Takut-**

Kening Zero berlipat-lipat, menahan jengkel dan bosan disaat bersamaan. Salahkan saja gadis mungil berambut ebony disampingnya ini, yang menyeretnya masuk ke sebuah toko baju dan sekarang sedang menempelkan sebuah jins di kakinya untuk mencocokkan panjang jins tersebut.

"Wah, pas! Kalau begitu yang ini saja," Yuuki menarik jins di tangannya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada kasir tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Apa sudah selesai, _Nee-chan_?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Zero. Kita masih harus mencari mantel dan _sweater_ untukmu. Tahun kemarin, mantelmu sudah nyaris tidak muat, tahu–dan jangan panggil aku _Nee-chan_!" Yuuki memperingatkan seraya berkacak pinggang dan menggembungkan pipi, karena tahu bahwa panggilan itu hanya untuk mengolok-oloknya.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau menyangkut tentang Zero, gadis yang sekarang menginjak bangku SMP itu bisa sangat cerewet dan protektif, membuatnya seperti figur seorang kakak.

"Aku bisa beli sendiri nanti. Sekarang, ayo pulang."

"Tidak." Yuuki membayar sejumlah uang pada kasir dan menerima jins yang sudah terbungkus plastik, lalu menyerahkannya pada Zero yang–seperti biasa–menjadi seksi angkut-angkut barang. "Aku juga harus membeli peralatan merajut. Tahun ini aku akan membuatmu dan Kepala Sekolah syal rajutan!"

Zero mendengus mendengarnya. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Sarung tangan rajut darimu dua tahun lalu bahkan lebih mirip kaus kaki–AGH!"

Sikutan maut di tulang rusuk Zero membuatnya bungkam seketika.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam. Ayo, jalan!" Yuuki berbalik dan berjalan duluan menuju pintu keluar, sementara Zero menggerutu sambil mengikuti langkah '_Nee-chan_'-nya dari belakang, memutuskan untuk tidak protes lagi.

Dan saat sudah berada diluar toko, dia tak menemukan sosok Yuuki.

Zero menoleh kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari sosok gadis mungil itu diantara lalu lalang orang di jalanan yang cukup ramai. Tak kunjung ketemu, dia mulai menyusuri jalan sambil terus mengawasi orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan saksama, lalu masuk ke beberapa toko yang mungkin dikunjungi Yuuuki tertarik dan–

–nihil.

Yuuki tidak ada dimanapun.

"Ck, bodoh. Kemana lagi dia?"

.

.

.

Napas Yuuki terputus-putus, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia berlari di sepanjang trotoar yang mulai memutih karena salju mulai menumpuk, sambil berharap bisa menemukan sosok pemuda berambut perak itu diantara orang-orang asing yang bertebaran di jalan.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Zero tidak ada.

Perasaan takut mendekapnya semakin erat.

Sejujurnya, Yuuki masih takut berada diluar lingkungan Akademi sendirian. Hal itu selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok vampir yang menyerangnya saat dia berumur lima tahun dulu. Rasanya semua tempat dan orang di sekelilingnya asing, jauh, dan dingin.

Semakin banyak langkah yang dia ambil, semakin besar pula rasa takut dan kalut dalam hatinya.

Yuuki ingat saat terakhir kali dia pergi ke kota seorang diri. Saat itu dia sedang mencari Kaname dan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang… dari bau serta auranya–ya, Yuuki bisa mengenali mana manusia biasa dan mana yang vampir–dia memastikan bahwa pria itu adalah vampir. Saat itu, dia beruntung saat itu Kaname menemukannya lebih dulu.

Tapi, sekarang? Siapa?

"Zero…" lirihnya, nyaris terisak.

Dia tak tahu lagi dimana dia berada. Dia ingin segera menemukan pemuda berambut perak itu dan pulang. Meski kedua kakinya sangat lelah karena terus berlari, tapi dia tidak mau berhenti. Seperti ada yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Kalau dia berhenti, dia akan tertangkap. Hal itu membuat langkahnya kian lebar dan cepat.

"Zero… aku takut…"

.

.

.

Zero melirik jam tangannya; pukul delapan malam. Sudah dua jam dia mencari Yuuki, dan anggapan bahwa seharusnya Yuuki tak akan terlalu jauh dari tempatnya semula itu salah. Sampai sekarang, dia belum menemukannya. Tapi, dia tak mau berhenti mencari. Dia tahu trauma apa yang dialami Yuuki di masa lalu. Dia tahu bahwa saudara angkatnya itu takut pergi ke kota seorang diri, makanya hari ini dia diajak menemaninya.

Dan akhirnya… ketemu.

Gadis itu duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang ada di dekat sebuah toko es krim. Kedua kakinya dilipat dan diapit oleh dua lengannya, sementara kepalanya terbenam diantara celah kedua lututunya.

Ah, Zero ingat. Itu toko yang biasa didatangi Yuuki, tentu saja.

Setelah meletakkan semua barang belanjaan diatas trotoar, dia menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Yuuki.

"Kau membuatku repot, tiba-tiba menghilang begitu." Dia menghembuskan napas lega. Tubuh gadis disebelahnya menegang. "Apa kau tahu daritadi aku–"

"Ze-Zero…?" Yuuki menoleh. Dan tampakah sebuah wajah yang basah oleh airmata dengan kedua mata sembab. Bibirnya membiru, sementara kulitnya terlihat pucat. Zero terdiam.

Sebelum pemuda calon _Vampire Hunter_ itu sempat mengatakan atau mengatakan apapun, Yuuki sudah meraupnya dalam pelukan.

"A-aku takut sekali, Zero…" Dan tangisnya pecah lagi.

Zero tak berkata apa-apa, membiarkan Yuuki menangis dan membasahi mantelnya dengan airmata. Kedua tangannya terangkat, satu di punggung Yuuki sementara tangan yang lain membelai rambutnya, menyingkirkan salju yang menempel disana.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

"Lain kali, jangan pergi duluan. Kau ini belum pernah ke kota sendirian, mana mungkin hapal tiap jalannya."

"Aa, maaf. Aku tadi melihat toko kedai berjejer-jejer dan mencari kedai ramen. Dan saat ketemu… aku tersesat."

"Huh. Bodoh."

"Ngg, Zero?"

"Apa?"

"Turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan, kok."

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai di rumah."

Yuuki tak lagi mendebat, tahu bahwa itu percuma. Tapi, tetap saja, dia merasa tak enak hati. Zero sudah mencarinya dua jam, dan sekarang menggendongnya di punggung menuju rumah setelah turun dari bus. Ditatapnya sosok Zero dari belakang. Bahu dan punggung lebar dan hangat, nyaman sekali.

"Terima kasih, ya," Yuuki berkata, senyumnya terkembang. "Padahal, tadi aku takut sekali. Tapi, begitu mendengar suara Zero, entah pergi kemana rasa takut itu. Aku… aku sangat lega."

"Makanya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku lagi."

"Ya!" Yuuki mengeratkan pelukan di sekeliling leher Zero, menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa tindakannya barusan membuat rona samar menjamur di pipi hingga telinga Zero.

"Kalau ada Zero, aku tidak akan ketakutan lagi," bisiknya.

"Hm."

.

~ To Be Continued? ~

.

**Bagian dua apdet! A-ahahah, _awesome_! Biasanya saya paling males _update-update fic multichapter_ lho~ *nebar konfeti* *dibuang***

**Di bagian kedua ini, _timeline_-nya saat Zero dan Yuuki saat kelas satu SMP. Err, ada yang tahu, sebelum tinggal di asrama, rumah yang ditinggali Zero dan Yuuki–alias rumah Kaien–itu berada di Cross Academy atau terpisah? Disini saya buat terpisah, sih. Maaf kalau salah. m(_ _)m *ditembak _Bloody Rose_***

**Kalau ada yang punya usulan ide tentang kata yang pas buat menggambarkan Zero atau Yuuki, silakan. Saya terbuka, kok~ ;D Siapa tahu ide dari kalian bisa saya jadiin bahan _fic_ di bagian selanjutnya.**

**Semoga suka, ya. Akan saya apdet bagian tiga secepatnya.**

**Oke, bacotan _is the end_.**

**Terakhir; _mind to review, minna_?**

**.**

_**Presented from Hi dden Heart Village. 24052012. 11:16 WIB.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

**Warning!**

**Awas ada Out of Character, typo(s), gajebo, abal-abal, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**Kanami Gakura, yuki, FairyLucyka dan Guest 1 and Guest 2 for reviewing the 2nd Chapter. Yang login sudah saya reply via PM.  
**

**yuki: Err... entah kenapa saya lebih suka ZeYuu/YuuZe daripada ZeKi/KiZe :B *dor* Tapi, maklum saja saya jarang ke FVKI jadi tidak tahu, so I fix it! Terima kasih sudah memberitahu saya.**

**Guest 1: maaf, agak lama yang chapter ini. Biasa, WB bertamu. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review.  
**

**Guest 2: ini sudah saya update. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review.**

* * *

_**Happy reading on~**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-a oneshot collection fic about Zero and Yuuki-**

**50 WORDS FOR YOU**

**© Killen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Bagian Tiga : Kakak-**

"Kamar mandinya sudah kosong, Zero."

Yuuki melangkah memasuki ruang keluarga sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan selembar handuk, lalu menghempaskan diri di sofa panjang dimana Zero tengah menonton televisi. Meraih _remote_ dari pangkuan saudara angkatnya, Yuuki tanpa sungkan mengganti _channel_ dari berita olahraga ke acara komedi.

Dan–selamat! Dia berhasil mendapat hadiah _deathglare_ dari Zero Kiryu untuk kesepuluh kalinya hari ini–meski yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak peduli dan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak menonton adegan komedi di layar televisi.

"Kau ini–" desis Zero, keningnya berkerut, "–keringkan dulu rambutmu. Nanti kau sakit, tahu." Tangannya mengusap handuk di kepala Yuuki, bermaksud mengeringkan rambut gadis itu.

"Ahahahah, lucu sekali–iya, nanti kukeringkan–ahahaha!" jawab Yuuki seadanya. "Kau mandi saja sana–hahaha!"

Zero mendongkol karena diabaikan. Maka, dia beranjak dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Hatsyiii! Sniiff," Yuuki menggosok ujung hidungnya yang memerah. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan agak pucat, dan beberapa detik kemudian–

"HATSYII!"

Zero mengernyit kearahnya, menghentikan acara sarapannya dan menatap Yuuki yang duduk di seberang meja makan. Kalau dihitung, mungkin ini sudah ketigapuluh kalinya Yuuki bersin sepagian ini.

Yuuki pilek. Yah, sebenarnya tidak heran juga. Sekarang sedang musim dingin dan kemarin Yuuki tidur tanpa mengeringkan rambutnya. Dasar.

"Maaf, Zero. Uh, aku akan minum obat dulu." Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dapur–masih dengan bersin-bersin.

Zero lalu menatap piring Yuuki yang masih utuh, lalu menghela napas. Dia bahkan belum makan apapun, bagaimana bisa minum obat, huh?

.

.

.

Kondisi Yuuki tak kunjung membaik hingga malam tiba, dimana Zero terpaksa menjaganya seharian karena Kaien sedang ada tugas di luar kota. Namun, pria yang sekarang menyandang posisi sebagai Kepala Sekolah di Akademi Cross itu berjanji akan pulang secepat mungkin begitu mengetahui putri tersayangnya jatuh sakit.

"Minum," Zero menyerahkan segelas air hangat dan setablet obat pilek yang diterima oleh Yuuki yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di kursi belajar Yuuki yang sekarang duduk di tepian tempat tidur dan meminum obat yang diberikannya.

"Terima kasih," Yuuki meletakkan gelas yang kosong di meja sisi tempat tidurnya, lalu menyusup dalam selimut. Matanya melirik kearah Zero yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. "Mmm, kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu, Zero?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Tidurlah."

Senyum perlahan mengembang di bibir Yuuki. "Kau tahu aku suka berhalusinasi kalau sedang sakit, ya? Terima kasih! Nah, aku bisa tidur tenang malam ini," ungkapnya riang.

"Cepat tidur sana."

Meski diperintah seperti itu, mata Yuuki masih enggan terpejam. Gadis itu lalu berbaring terlentang, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Membiarkan hening menyusup diantara mereka.

"Kepala Sekolah belum pulang?" tanya Yuuki.

"Belum."

"Oh, begitu," Yuuki menggumam, lalu terdiam lagi. "Hei, Zero."

"Hm?"

"Eh. Kita 'kan sudah menjadi saudara angkat–jangan protes dulu, aku tahu kau tidak sudi menjadi anaknya Kepala Sekolah," Yuuki mengangkat satu tangannya, menghentikan bibir Zero yang hendak memuntahkan ketidaksetujuan, "tapi, bagaimanapun, kita sudah diadopsi dan dirawat oleh Kepala Sekolah. Jadi, mau tak mau, dia menjadi a–ugh, ayah angkat kita."

"Huh," Zero melipat tangan di depan dada, tampak tak begitu menyukai topik kali ini. "Lalu?"

"Nah, karena kita sudah jadi saudara, siapa yang sebenarnya kakak dan adik, ya?" tanya Yuuki sedikit bingung, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ah, mungkin kau kakaknya. Kau 'kan lebih tua setahun dariku."

"Aku tidak sudi punya adik sepertimu," Zero menukas dingin. Pipi Yuuki langsung menggembung dibuatnya.

"Eh, kenapa? Padahal, Kaname-_sama_ pernah bilang kalau aku bisa jadi adik yang manis bagi siapapun!"

"Terserah apa yang dikatakan Kuran-Penyelamat-Hidupmu itu, aku tidak peduli," respon Zero tak acuh, makin enggan kala nama si vampir darah-murni itu dibawa masuk dalam obrolan mereka. "Tidurlah, sebelum kau meracau yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Yuuki tersenyum hangat. "Tapi… benar, lho. Zero itu mirip kakak," aku Yuuki pelan, menatap lembut pada si pemuda berambut perak. "Kau selalu menjagaku, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau aku bersamamu."

"Apa ini tentang vampir?" Mimik wajah Zero berubah serius. "Karena aku seorang _Vampire Hunter_?"

"Mm. Bukan begitu," Yuuki memainkan selimut dengan jemarinya, menggelengkan kepala. "Zero memang dingin dan cuek, tapi kau peduli padaku. Itu sangat membuatku senang. Ah! Apa sekarang Zero kupanggil _Nii-san_ saja?"

Dua keping lavender milik Zero melebar. "Ap–? Tidak! Aku menolak!"

"Kenapa? Padahal, pasti keren sekali punya _Nii-san_ seperti Zero. Iya, 'kan, Zero _Nii-san_?"

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya, tidak mau. Tidakmautidakmautidakmau. Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau. Titik."

Yuuki merengut. "Kenapa, sih? Apa sebegitu menyedihkannya punya adik seperti aku?"

"Bukan itu–" Zero memegang sisi kepalanya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sudah! Kau tidur sana! Kalau tidak, kutinggal!"

"Eeh? Kenapa jadi begitu?"

"Tidur!"

"Iya, iya. Aku tidur! Nih, lihat! Mataku merem!" Yuuki buru-buru memejamkan kedua matanya dengan panik, meski bibirnya masih komat-kamit menggumamkan sesuatu yang mirip omelan pada saudara angkatnya itu.

Lagi-lagi hening mendekap dalam kamar temaram dari lampu meja. Zero berdiri, berjalan mendekati tubuh Yuuki. Ditatapnya wajah damai gadis itu, lalu membungkukkan tubuh. Tangannya bergerak secara insting, berniat merapikan sedikit poni yang menutupi mata gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, ya, Zero."

Tangan Zero berhenti di udara, tepat beberapa senti dari kepala Yuuki yang masih memejamkan mata. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut saat baru menyadari apa yang hendak dia lakukan. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangannya ke sisi tubuh dan menegakkan punggung.

"Aku bersyukur Zero jadi saudaraku. Kau pasti bisa jadi kakak yang keren."

Kakak? Dan ingatan Zero berlari menuju sosok yang sering memanggilnya seperti itu. Ichiru. Dia bahkan tak bisa melindungi Ichiru empat tahun lalu, bagaimana bisa menjadi kakak yang baik?

Zero kembali duduk di kursinya. Tangannya menopang dagu diatas meja belajar, mengamati wajah Yuuki lekat-lekat.

Kenapa justru Yuuki yang berterima kasih? Seharusnya dialah melakukan itu. Yuuki adalah alasan mengapa dia masih bertahan sejauh ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin sudah jauh-jauh hari dia pergi dari rumah ini demi mengejar perempuan yang telah membantai keluarganya itu.

Ya. Karena keberadaan Yuuki lah, dia–

"_Oyasuminasai_, Zero."

–bisa merasa berguna.

Sedikit senyum terkulum di bibirnya saat dia merespon, "_Oyasuminasai_, Yuuki."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

~ To Be Continued? ~

* * *

.

Saya ganti dari _drabble_ menjadi _oneshot_. Soalnya ini nggak cocokdisebut _drabble_ karena kepanjangan (_drabble_ maksimal 100 kata saja). Lagipula, saya jadi tidak harus memotong tiap _chapter_-nya agar nggak lebih dari 1000 kata, ahaha– XD *tebar konfeti* *halah*

Nah. Lagi-lagi _chapter_ yang nggak jelas begini, orz ._. _Gomen ne_. Udah _update_-nya lama, ceritanya abal pula *dilempar kaleng*

_Ne, mind to review?_ Silakan keluarkan unek-unek kalian di kolom bawah.

.

Presented from Hidden Heart Village. 12072012. 12:21 WIB.


End file.
